goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Queen Daisy gets Grounded on Christmas and sent to International Supreme Court/Sent away to Challenge Island, Japan
Cast *Joey as PaRappa the Rapper *Julie as Susie Carmichael Transcript Part 1: Shadow Queen Daisy gets in Dead Meat *(November 30, 2017) *PaRappa the Rapper: Okay class, today is Behavior Card Day. I will hand out the Behavior Cards now. Here they are. *Jimmy Neutron: Awesome! I got a platinum diamond card. *Susie Carmichael: No fair PaRappa the Rapper. My card is red! What did I do to get this?! *PaRappa the Rapper: Susie Carmichael, You got that for your stupid fake Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings! Go to the Principal's office right now to receive your 2 week suspension! *Shadow Queen Daisy: Oh no, my card is black! What did I do to get this? *PaRappa the Rapper: louder Shadow Queen Daisy, you got that black card for destroying Burger King on October 14, 2017, escaping from France, making a grounded video out of Weatherstar4000video, making a fake VHS opening and stealing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 for Xbox 360 two days ago, starting food fights in the cafeteria during lunch, failing a lot of quizzes and tests, looking up pornography and watching inappropriate and pornographic videos during Computer class, listening to Justin Bieber during class, chewing gum, using profanity and even worse, you've been getting very bad grades all year!! Go to the Principal's office right now and you are suspended from school until the 20th anniversary of Mulan! Part 2: Shadow Queen Daisy gets Grounded on Christmas day and gets sent to International Supreme Court *(December 25, 2017) *Ashley: louder YOU HAD DISOBEYED IS A LOT AND AS FOR THIS, WE ARE GOING TO GIVE YOU PUNISHMENTS!! *to: Shadow Queen Daisy's room. *large cardboard box appears Ashley: We will put everything in your room but your bed and blanket in these boxes! *to: The GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse. *Shadow Queen Daisy: No! (x14) Please don't! *Daniel: Too bad! Goodbye stuff. That also includes your computer! *and Daniel pack Shadow Queen Daisy's computer, desk, office chair, her VHS Tapes, DVDs, Blu-rays, toys, video games, music albums and posters except her bed and blanket. *Make High Judge: Court is now in session! Today's case is the United States of America vs. Shadow Queen Daisy! So Shadow Queen Daisy, how do you plead? *Shadow Queen Daisy: I plead not guilty! *Luigi: Read the charges your honor! *Make High Judge: Shadow Queen Daisy, you've been charged with destroying Burger King, using bad language at Mary Jane, escaping from France! *Weatherstar4000video: Thank you, your honor! *Make High Judge: Call off your first witness! *("2 days later it was....VERDICT DAY!") *(December 27, 2017) *Weatherstar4000video: Your honor, the Grand Jury has reached the verdict of the United States of America vs. Shadow Queen Daisy! *Male High Judge: What's your verdict? *Mario: Guilty! *Luigi: Guilty! *Princess Peach: Guilty! *Princess Daisy: Guilty! *Toad: Guilty! *Toadette: Guilty! *Weatherstar4000video: Guilty! *YankieDude5000: Guilty! *Sarah West: Guilty! *yungdeez100: Guilty! *Fievel Mousekewitz: Guilty! *Tanya Mousekewitz: Guilty! *Make High Judge: Shadow Queen Daisy, you have been found guilty of escaping from France, making a grounded video out of Weatherstar4000video, getting in trouble at school, making fake VHS openings and all other bad things you had done! You are hereby sentenced to 3 years in Challenge Island, Japan! Category:2017 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Christmas Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Weatherstar4000video